Condensation
by erikforever
Summary: aka the obligatory Havshee shower smut. One-shot in which Alex wakes up to the sound of Sean showering. Rated for PWP and some language.


**A/N: Happy fanfiction to make up for the angst! Just a little Havshee one-shot, set about a year after the beach scene with an established relationship between Sean and Alex. Enjoy!**

-I-

Alex blinked himself awake and attempted to wipe the grogginess out of his eyes. His head was still a little fuzzy but he could make out the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. His memories returning, he realised that it must be Tuesday as it was the only day of the week when Sean actually got up earlier than he did to make himself a decent breakfast before morning training. Alex couldn't claim any expertise in the subject, but from what he'd heard flying on an empty stomach was not fun.

He sighed as he sat up in the bed, throwing the already crumpled covers off of his lap and scooting out of the warm haven. Realising that there was no point in just lounging around in the room until he actually had to leave, and not relishing the idea of sitting around in the chilly room until Sean finished showering, Alex slipped out of his pyjama trousers and, grabbing a towel, made his way over to the bathroom. The door was unlocked and he opened it quietly, secretly enjoying the idea of making his ginger boyfriend jump.

The shower was larger than average with the glass panes keeping the water from flooding the room currently misted up. Sean was vaguely visible through the condensation and Alex could hear the red-head humming some tune by a singer he had never even heard of but listened to because Sean loved it. Alex approached the shower slowly, savouring the sight of the blurred outlines of the red-head swaying slightly as he rubbed shampoo into his hair. Even a blurry Sean somehow managed to be sexy.

In one swift movement Alex flung the door open, watching Sean flinch and spin around on the spot at the sudden intrusion of cold morning air. Climbing in with the red-head, Alex closed the door behind them and winced at the high temperature of the water showering down on them.

"You could have knocked," Sean complained, returning his hands to his head as he began rinsing out the foam from his tangled wet hair. Alex immediately reached over and began rubbing the red-head's scalp, smiling at the appreciative moan this earned from his boyfriend. Tracing circles with his thumbs, Alex pressed a kiss to the side of Sean's freckled and soapy neck.

"You left the door unlocked," Alex replied, knowing Sean was not in the mood to argue back (and sincerely hoping that he _was_ in the mood to do other things). Alex barely noticed when Sean moved his arms, and only when he looked up did he see the smiley face being crudely drawn into the condensation. "You're like a kid sometimes, you know that?" he mumbled. Sean flashed the blonde a mock pout, wiping out the smiley face and drawing a frowning face above it. Alex smirked; two could play at this game. Reaching around the ginger, Alex began scrawling a message onto the glass. Sean gave a melodramatic, joking gasp as he read the message.

"Alex, you'll upset the smileys!" Sean exclaimed, wiping away Alex's hurriedly written 'Want you' so it wouldn't stain into the glass. "Though," he began, rubbing out the smiley face before turning around, "I suppose I can afford to miss a little bit of morning training just this once." Alex grinned, leaning in to press his lips against the red-head's.

Sean let out a whimper as Alex manoeuvred him so he had his back against the wall, his arms pinned above his head and being held there by the blonde as he deepened the kiss. Massaging his tongue against the red-head's Alex let his free hand wander down Sean's ribs, resting momentarily at his lover's waist before surging downwards to grasp at the boy's ass. Sean pulled away from the kiss momentarily, throwing his head back and moaning as Alex simultaneously ghosted fingers over his entrance and pressed a knee against the red-head's half-hard cock. Biting has lip in an attempt to conceal a mewl of pleasure at the sensation of Alex rubbing against him, Sean's face flushed a deeper shade of red as the boy currently holding him against the wall leaned in to murmur obscenities into his ear.

"Alex…" Sean whimpered, arching has back in an attempt to gain contact as Alex moved his knee away. Alex leaned back to look at his boyfriend. Sean's arousal was obvious, even without looking at the red-head's erection which was glistening with moisture and pre-cum. His arms still held above his head, Sean averted his eyes in embarrassment at the intensity in Alex's eyes. The red-head had spread his freckled legs a little wider and was breathing heavily, twitching his hips inadvertently every time Alex moved even slightly closer.

"Do you even know how cute you look like this?" Alex muttered, leaning in for another kiss. This time he was allowed access to the red-head's mouth immediately, taking full advantage of it Alex rubbed his tongue over Sean's and scraped the red-head's kiss-bruised lips with his teeth. Pulling back and pressing a smaller kiss onto Sean's reddened lips, Alex moved on to begin sucking at his lover's exposed throat to elicit strangled moans from the other boy. Pressing his tongue against the tender flesh and pushing his teeth down just slightly to make the red-head gasp, Alex began forming another love bite at the juncture between Sean's neck and collar bone. Once satisfied that he had left enough harsh red marks to last a couple of days, Alex trailed his tongue down, following the rivulets made by the still running water down to nibble at the soft skin of Sean's left nipple. The red-head had given up any last attempt to form a coherent sentence and merely moaned and whimpered as Alex licked his now hardened nipple one last time before moving onto the other. The blonde scraped his teeth against the hardening nub, letting go of Sean's hands which immediately went to grasp Alex's shoulders, Alex began teasing a hand over the red-head's straining cock. Sean let out a soft cry and rolled his hips forward against Alex, giving Sean's nipple one last gentle bite Alex moved so that he was kneeling in front of his boyfriend.

"Oh god, Alex please," Sean moaned, a string of curses and incoherent pleas following as Alex took the head of his throbbing erection into his warm mouth. Grasping the red-head's hips and holding them in place, Alex began to teasingly suck at the head of Sean's cock, occasionally licking up the length just to hear Sean whimper. Pressing his tongue against Sean's slit to taste the bead of pre-cum Alex began to rub his tongue harshly against the sensitive flesh. The red-head let out a half-cry, half-moan as he thrust his hips forward again, trying to push the rest of his aching erection into the warm cavern of Alex's mouth. He whimpered in disappointment as Alex held him still, continuing to tease Sean. The blonde moved one hand around to press his fingers against his boyfriend's entrance in an attempt to tease the red-head further, but abruptly stopped as he had an idea. Pulling back, he looked up at Sean's flushed face.

"Turn around," he ordered. Sean's eyes widened in confusion for a second, but he quickly complied, turning around and placing his palms against the wall. Alex groped Sean's ass, still secretly fascinated by the fact that it had freckles like the rest of the red-head. Grinning at the mewl Sean emitted; he parted the cheeks with his thumbs and without a moment of hesitation pressed his tongue against the teenager's entrance. Sean yelped in obvious surprise, jerking his hips away instinctively.

"Alex, what are you d-" Sean began, but was cut off as Alex grasped his waist and pulled it back, rubbing his tongue roughly over the red-head's entrance. Sean's hips jerked in Alex' grip again but this time he let out a moan, spreading his legs to give better access. Smirking, Alex pushed his tongue against Sean's hole, slipping it in just slightly before continuing his ministrations. As Alex rubbed against the sensitive flesh, Sean began to moan louder, panting between moans and rolling his hips to intensify the sensation until it seemed he couldn't wait any longer.

"Alex, need you, please," Sean moaned, deciding that he had teased the red-head long enough, Alex complied. Standing up and pressing his body against Sean's, Alex grabbed the bottle of shampoo that Sean had been using earlier and squirted a decent amount of it onto his hand. Lathering the white substance onto his fingers, Alex pressed two against Sean's entrance, rubbing the shampoo over the red-head's hole before pressing his fingers knuckle-deep into Sean. The freckled boy moaned and bucked his hips back against the sensation as Alex scissored his fingers before adding a third and thrusting them in as deep as he could. Crooking them slightly, he felt them brush against that bundle of nerves he knew would elicit a reaction from Sean. Sure enough the red head cried out, arching his back and rolling his hips to try to get the same sensation. Obligingly Alex moved his fingers just slightly, forcing them downwards at just the right angle. Sean moaned again, this time louder, and thrust himself against Alex wantonly.

No longer able to ignore his painfully hard erection, Alex pulled his fingers out of the red-head's now wet entrance and began smearing the remaining lubricant over his own arousal. Grabbing the red-head's hips once more and biting his lip at the oh-so-sexy sight of his boyfriend spreading his legs wider before him, Alex rammed into his entrance. Alex groaned.

"Shit, Sean you're so fucking tight," he muttered into the red-head's flushed ear. Sean could only whimper, jerking his hips against Alex. As Alex began thrusting into the other teenager, angling himself to try to hit that bundle of nerves inside his lover, he could feel the water beginning to go cool. However, the tight heat currently engulfing him distracted him sufficiently, as well as the delectable sounds coming from Sean's lips.

"Alex, please harder!" the red-head whimpered, angling his hips trying to get Alex to hit at just the right angle. Moments later Sean let out a cry of pleasure, his hands tightening into fists and his eyes clenching shut as Alex hit his prostate hard. Biting his lip, Sean was unable to contain the subsequent moans as Alex began thrusting mercilessly against his prostate. Sean let out a strangled cry as he felt the heat pooling in his stomach increase. "Alex, gonna cum," he moaned, throwing head forward and moaning as he released against the tiled wall of the steamy bathroom. Feeling the red-head tighten around him, Alex managed a few more thrusts before he came inside of his boyfriend with a low moan. As Alex pulled out, Sean (who was still panting for air) turned to face him and pressed another chaste kiss against the blonde's lips. As Sean pulled back, he frowned slightly.

"I think I'm going to need to take another shower…"

-I-

**A/N: Not exactly fluff, but definitely cheered me up! Favourites and reviews are always appreciated, and if you liked this you might like my other Havshee fics!**


End file.
